


Love Floats - Wayne Don't

by squidgie



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: It's hotter'n wearing a jacket to the seventeenth level of hell, so Wayne gets the idea of taking Darry out on the lake.





	Love Floats - Wayne Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, any m/m, boating trip". Now I know the canoe out back 't the farm don't count all that much, but it's somethin'. 
> 
> Also, not betaed!

Getting the canoe out on the lake was something that Wayne and Darry didn't do often enough. But after breakfast and chore'n, the temperature had shot up to somewhere past 40, and it was far too hot to just sit at the produce stand. So Wayne left Katy and Squirrelly Dan, who kept looking every which way but the direction Katy was and told Daryl to change out of his jumpsuit and meet him out back.  
  
Now to be fair (to be fair!), the last time Wayne told Darry that, he pushed Darry down onto a bale of straw and given him an impromptu hummer. Wayne wrangled with the canoe and pushed it to the water, then met Darry, still in his work boots, but wearing just a t-shirt that he'd sweated through, and sporting a boner that threatened to come out the bottoms of his cutoffs. He smiled as he leaned back on the bale what still sat there. "Hey, darlin'," he said, then looped his fingers through Wayne's belt loops, then pulled Wayne to him.  
  
After a quick kiss, Wayne blushed. "Not that I don't appreciate this, Dar. But I was thinkin' maybe we can go out on the lake. 's a little cooler out there."  
  
"Could do a little this 'n that to get you all hot 'n bothered, first," Daryl said, then kissed Wayne deep and dirty.  
  
"Yeah, 'kay," Wayne said as he felt Daryl's tongue lick at his neck, and his pants tighten.  
  
A few minutes later, Wayne and Daryl cleaned themselves up and walked out to the boat. Daryl was usually boneless after a hummer, but Wayne got him in the boat, ran back to the house and got his book for him, then walked the canoe out a ways and pushed them off. They drifted aimlessly in the sunshine, Wayne dredging his fingers through the water as Daryl read.  
  
Sometimes Daryl would read a passage from the dollar store paperback that they'd picked up a few days back, and Wayne would consider what it might mean. They drifted along, Wayne steering occasionally with the oar, and just enjoyed the solitude. It felt good; Wayne appreciated that he could share quiet time with his sweetie, instead of just idle chatter. He kept comparing Darry to other people who had entered and left his life and kept coming back to the fact that Darry was so much different - in a good way - than his previous sweeties.  
  
"You know, Dar," he said, his mouth engaged before his brain.  
  
"What's that, Wayne?" Daryl asked as he licked a thumb and turned the page.  
  
"Well... You know I love ya, right? And I think-"  
  
Daryl flipped over so fast that it rocked the boat. "You... Wha?"  
  
The boat continued to rock, and it got worse when Daryl tried to stand. "Daryl, _Dar_! Be-"  
  
But the canoe flipped. And before Wayne could right them, they were in the water. "Dammit, Darry!"  
  
He pushed the water off of his face, but Daryl grabbed his hand before he could reach out and grab the boat. Daryl just stared at him, a smile on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
Daryl said, "Love you, too, Big Shoots." He leaned forward and kissed Wayne, the biggest grin on his face.   
  
And Wayne, even though he was soaked, and a little bit irked, had to smile. Because that was the first time they'd ever said that to each other. After going ass-over-teakettle into the lake.  
  
"Wait," Daryl said as he waded out deeper and grabbed onto the canoe. He pushed it toward the small, muddy beach and watched it glide through the water. "You think what?" When Wayne leveled a look at him, he added, "After you said it, you said, 'I think'".  
  
Wayne's jaw clenched. "Well, I _was_ gonna say today was pert near perfect. But now you've done and gone made it awkward."  
  
"Wanna get back in the canoe and let me blow you?" He stood there for a second while Daryl grabbed the canoe again, then walked toward it.  
  
Wayne climbed in, then helped Darry before he sat down and unbuttoned, then took off his soaked jeans. "Well pitter-patter," he said, and then leaned back in the sunshine and felt drops of water drip off his torso, as Daryl got to work.


End file.
